Online or remote shopping has grown immensely over the past decade and now accounts for over 8% of items sold, with sales topping $226 billion in 2012 and expected to climb to $327 billion by 2016. Remote shopping offers many benefits including: allowing customers to shop from literally anywhere in the world; eliminating the costs associated of having to ship, store, and sell items from traditional retail store locations; and allowing manufacturers and distributors to reach a larger target market. With the growth of Cyber Monday, the trend of increased online or remote shopping has increased unequivocally.
However, despite these advantages, remote shopping is not without its drawbacks. Most prominent among such drawbacks is the lag time between purchasing an item and having it delivered. With the exception of digital goods that can be downloaded over the internet, most goods purchased by remote shopping need to be delivered to the users home or business. This usually takes days, if not weeks, and is subject to the intrinsic costs, hazards and obstacles of traditional parcel delivery. The variability in timeframes and distance is due to the inherent drawbacks of the current logistics and transportation models.
Companies are attempting to minimize the delay between purchase and delivery by offering same day delivery in certain cities. However, this can be very costly and inefficient as it requires a large number of individuals on call to go out and deliver items as they are purchased. Not only does this increase the delivery cost, but also increases traffic congestion and carbon emissions, as there are more people out making deliveries.
One suggestion in improved delivery service that does not have the draw backs of conventional same day delivery, is the use of unmanned aerial vehicles/drones. Low flying drones, such as quadcopters and octocopters, can be used to carry and deliver small to medium sized packages, directly to known locations, using global positioning system technology, telemetry, metadata and/or commands from a remote operator. Once purchased, these drones promise to be much more cost effective than human delivery, and will likely be faster as they can bypass traffic and are not limited to following paved roads.
As consumer demand for same day delivery rises, drones will rapidly become a viable technology for many delivery services and companies. Companies implementing drones will reach a greater market with less overhead and lower costs than companies using conventional delivery methods.
Despite its many advantages, one of the potential problems of using drones to deliver packages is that their use will increase package theft. This problem arises from the fact that drones are visible from the ground and typically have shorter ranges than traditional truck delivery. Potential thieves will be able to follow drones to their destination and steal the package after it has been left at the recipient's doorstep.
Another problem with using drones to deliver packages arises when the destination for the package is an area with a high density population. In an area with high-rises housing thousands of tenants and busy streets, packages simply cannot be left in front of buildings. Not only would this encourage theft, but it would also create a public safety hazard as doors and streets would quickly become blocked. Currently this problem is dealt with by having a doorman for a building accept packages for the building's tenants. However, this current setup will not work with drones, as drones are incapable of opening doors or ringing bells.
Another issue in utilizing drones for package delivery is that obstacles, such as low hanging branches or covered porches, can make it impractical if not impossible to deliver goods to the ground level, and will create a myriad of variables that could lead to either more expensive delivery due to the increased need for sensors on the drones, or prevent certain areas from being capable of receiving deliveries. Many of these problems will not be known until the drone reaches the delivery location, further compounding the problem.
With Amazon announcing a standardized form of drone delivery with Amazon PrimeAir, other delivery services will soon begin adopting the new form of delivery. With the ability to revolutionize the delivery service, it is imperative that the proper infrastructure is developed to ensure the successful implementation of drone delivery. What is needed is a device that accepts packages from a drone and is secure from potential thieves.